User talk:Chrome9669
Welcome Hi, welcome to Ouran High School Host Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tamaki Suoh page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki -- Sarah Manley (Talk) 02:31, 15 May 2010 Hey!!! Hey!!! I was just looking at this wikia and i saw your name hehe so your editing here too huh :D good job on editing Ritsu Kasanoda thanks to you i know a lot about him now :D err....BTW is it okay for me to edit here too in this wikia? :D Franluver26 17:45, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh and can I ask you something??? How do you make a template??? and how do you put it on a profile??? Tnx and you can answer this question if you have free time okay :D Franluver26 18:10, May 28, 2010 (UTC)Franluver26 Oh it's okay if you happened to master it please tell me okay :D.Oh BTW if episode 186 is release can I put the picture of chrome gaining her honor or should I let you do it?? hehe :D Franluver26 23:18, May 28, 2010 (UTC)Franluver26 Yeah!! your right Chrome :D Thank you very much :) your really great at giving advice. They were right when they said that your a really nice person (I'm not naming names hehe) If I'm there beside you now I will Hug you!!! :D thank you again Franluver26 00:07, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Umm...I don't really mean to take your time but i got another question is OHSHC ongoing or is it finished??? Oh :( oh well I'll just read the manga do you have any idea why it got cancelled??? and what do you watch the subbed one or the dubbed one??? Maybe that's the reason they cancelled it :C oh well :( oh yeah umm i forgot to ask you what time does an episode of reborn come well i know the day but not the time i always end up watching it late :D do you know??? Franluver26 02:05, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh I'm really sorry if that was a hard question please forgive me :( I'll just figure it out for myself since you don't know I really am sorry :( Franluver26 02:26, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh I live in the Philippines but I'm currently in Saudi Arabia well because my dad's here I'm gonna spend my summer here I'll be back in the Philippines in June [= .Don't worry I know some of the Time Zone in America hihi err it depends in which state you live that is :D Cool!! I really want to go to America sooner because one of my best friend lives in California I really missed her a lot but i know we'll see each other soon I mean all you need is patience before you know it we'll see each other again :D BTW which state do you live??? :D and can you give me the summary of Devil May Cry i bet it's a good anime i need to know the summary first to see what's it about :D please and thank you :D WOW Tennessee!!!! Cool!!!...Yes that's all I need thank you very much for the summary it was a lot of help!!! :D. If you need to know more about the anime I suggested just ask me okay!!!